Promesse
by Violette Moore
Summary: Garras que destilan sangre, cuerpos que se unen en íntimo abrazo, el llanto de un niño elevándose a lo alto y una promesa que algún día se volverá profesa. (Omegaverse Mpreg)


Saludos! La presente historia forma parte de un reto para el día del padre. Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama. (Remi/Logan) siguiendo la línea de tiempo de las películas cinematográficas. (Omegaverse Mpreg)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Promesse._**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _¿Cómo terminamos aquí? ¿Amenazándonos el uno al otro con navajas que destilan sangre y cartas de naipes diseminadas por todos lados?_**

Un bastón, delgado y elegante a su vez ha sido quebrado, la mesa del comedor está partida por la mitad, en las ventanas las cortinas fueron arrancadas y por lo demás, no hay mucho que alguna persona pudiera rescatar.

El Cajún lo mira a los ojos, estos no son más rojos, son color miel, al igual que sus cabellos. La mano inferior la ha llevado a la parte baja de su vientre, ese que no se notaba debajo de la gabardina holgada. Sus manos son grandes, protectoras, enfundadas en aquellos guantes que le cubren los dedos anular y medio y dejan al descubierto los otros tres, de ellos emana sangre, el líquido carmesí corre por las puntas hasta alcanzar sus pies.

Logan lo mira sin decir nada, en esta situación no hace falta decir nada porque él es instinto, es animal. Una bestia dormida y la pregunta principal que se hace ahora es ** _¿Cómo terminamos aquí?_**

El aroma de Remi inunda sus fosas nasales, la sangre de Omega, mezclada con la espesa colonia, recuerda algo más allá de su nombre: Su cuerpo y esencia, sabe que es su aliado en la guerra, su amigo en las calles y su amante en la alcoba.

Su rostro le tortura. Le ha perseguido en sueños por noches enteras pero él no recordaba historias, no evocaba nombres, tan sólo tenía la imagen de unos ojos rojos y unas manos bicolores mezclándose entre las hebras de sus cabellos.

La sangre continúa emanando, son gotas que parsimoniosamente van tiñendo las ropas y formando un charco, sus botas negras son guerreras, los pantalones bombachos hablan de la usanza militar, su vientre…oh Dios mío.

Su vientre.

Baja la guardia, retrae las navajas y la sangre de aquel se mezcla con la propia. La cabeza le duele, el Cajún desea acercarse pero él gruñe en clara señal de que debe alejarse.

 ** _Todo son imágenes quebradizas en el interior de su mente, porque estuvo en demasiados lugares y de ellos no logra retener ninguno._**

El dolor en la cabeza es agudo, se lleva las manos a las sienes, cae de rodillas al piso, el otro hombre le abraza, ignorando las advertencias, haciendo caso omiso de la herida que contrario de la primera impresión no ha cortado su vientre, sino el antebrazo de la mano diestra.

 ** _El sonido de una bala regresa a sus memorias, pero esta no es una escena actual sino una pasada._**

Decenas de años atrás, Remi Lebeau fue el último hombre que vio, antes de recibir una bala y olvidar su historia.

.

.

.

El animal en el piso tiembla, grita de impotencia pues el cuerpo le arde, la sangre le hierve, presa de la locura y también de la fiebre. El Omega se aferra a él, despliega su aroma intentando tranquilizarlo, él aspira su perfume, cierra los ojos, sabe quién es, más no entiende **_cómo fue que terminaron ahí._**

Repite la pregunta, esta vez en voz alta. El Cajún se aleja, lo suficiente para permitirle que lo vea a la cara. Él lo hace, gira el cuerpo, observa los rasgos del otro, las arrugas propias de la edad, los ojos con los que no puede hacer otra cosa más que soñar, la nariz delgada, los labios gruesos, la barba de dos semanas sin afeitar.

Se concentra en su aroma, el perfume que trae recuerdos, buenos, malos, íntimos y violentos.

 ** _No siempre han luchado del mismo lado, no siempre se han entendido y no siempre han estado unidos._**

Recuerda mujeres, rubias, morenas y pelirrojas. Sus pasiones y también maldiciones. Jean Grey fue la que le devolvió sus recuerdos, allá en los viejos y buenos tiempos. **_Las imágenes del ladrón, prisionero y algunas veces asesino a su vez regresan. El sonido de su voz, el tacto de sus manos, lo arrebatado de los movimientos y también, lo aguerrido de su comportamiento._**

" _Deberías buscarlo, Logan"_

 _"¿Para qué? Si han pasado casi cuarenta años"_

 _"Quizás aún te está esperando"_

 _"¿Y qué le voy a ofrecer? ¿El mismo cuerpo que conoció antaño?"_

 _"No actúes como si tu Don te volviera proscrito"_

 _"Pero lo estoy"_

 ** _Decenas de personas, muertas, olvidadas, aterrorizadas por compartir la cama con una persona que jamás cambia. Más que mutante, él se percibía a sí mismo como un fantasma, un vampiro. Siempre joven, en apariencia, eterno. Hombres y mujeres lo odiaron, otros tantos lo adoraron, pero a todos los olvidó, porque con ninguno sintió conexión._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"¿Qué te pasa, mon ami? ¿Es que has visto un fantasma?"_**

La siguiente vez que lo vio, luego de cincuenta años, fue en la mesa de juegos de un atestado Bar, como siempre, iba vestido con las mejores prendas en tonos violetas y negros. Maniobraba las cartas como si fueran una extensión de su mano y sonreía con prepotencia como si fuera él, quien debía disculparse por mostrarse sin ser anunciado.

 ** _"¿Cómo…?"_** fue lo primero que preguntó. El maldito sólo amplió la sonrisa y repartió las cartas, despachando al resto de comensales.

 ** _"Juego privado, Señores. El Caballero y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver"_**

Todos salieron del Bar, Remi era el dueño y también el Señor de las drogas y proxeneta.

 ** _"¿Cómo…?"_** Repitió la pregunta con su sensual acento mestizo.

 ** _"Han pasado…"_** —Comenzó a decir, pero el otro lo interrumpió, levantando las piernas y subiéndolas en la mesa.

 ** _"¿Cerca de cincuenta años?, Si lo sé. Yo también estuve ahí, ¡En la maldita isla que juraste destruir para que ningún otro mutante volviera a ser torturado! ¿Pero sabes qué, viejo amigo? ¡Yo fui torturado! Me atraparon al vuelo, experimentaron con mi cuerpo, transformaron mi sangre en esta maldita e insufrible cosa"_** Vomitó la última palabra con un toque de odio y continuó hablando.

 ** _"No envejezco y aparentemente, tú tampoco" Sus ojos enrojecieron, las cartas que barajaba se iluminaron en el conocido color violáceo, la sonrisa se volvió siniestra y su aroma inundó su sistema..._**

Pelearon, como en su primer encuentro y como en este último. La sangre de ambos corrió, las cartas se terminaron, el bastón quedó hecho pedazos y también buena parte de su indumentaria, aunada a la calma.

 ** _"Yo confié en ti, mon amie"_**

 ** _"Y yo…" "Yo…"_**

 _¿Cómo explicarle entonces que había recibido una bala y olvidado su historia? Que lo convirtieron en arma durante veinte años y que después escapó, de sí mismo y del mundo hasta que los X-MEN le devolvieron la sustancia, le dieron un motivo, se reconcilió con sus demonios y despertó otros nuevos._

 _Cómo confesar que ningún nuevo amigo, amante o conocido había despertado en él, lo mismo que él._

Los ojos de Remi recobraron el color natural, la sonrisa desapareció, la intensión de destruirlo a su vez se esfumó. Desplegó su aroma Omega para tranquilizarlo, él lo aspiro y devolvió el gesto demostrando su esencia Alfa.

.

.

.

Lo que el Cajún, aún no había confesado, era que parte de sus nuevas habilidades comprendían la empatía a un nivel superior al del mismísimo Profesor. Entendía sus sentimientos, aún si estos no eran profesos. Sabía de su arrepentimiento, de su tristeza y también de ese fuego que despertaba en su interior.

 ** _"No tenía idea de tus sentimientos, viel ami" "Ni de tu dolor" "O de tu…pasión"_**

Los cuerpos de ambos se colocan uno frente al otro, las manos del Omega, envolviendo su rostro con gentileza, justo como lo hace ahora, a fin de sellar sus labios con un húmedo beso.

.

.

.

 ** _"Remi…"_**

Pronunció su nombre cuando sus labios se separaron. El Omega sonrió con un débil amago de tranquilidad. La sangre a sus pies se había secado y sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero aún no se atrevía a derramar llanto.

 ** _"¿Estás conmigo, mon amour?"_** –él asintió con el rostro, maldiciéndose una vez más por hacerle daño. Siempre estaba haciéndole daño, sin importar lo que hiciera, lo lejos que se fuera, lo mucho que luchara por mantenerlo a salvo. Remi, siempre salía dañado.

Lo besó de nuevo, con urgencia y disculpa, también con dolor. Un beso amargo que sabía a sangre y también a sal, Remi se aferró a su cuello, el maldito adoraba aferrarse a su cuello, aspirar su aroma, tirar de sus cabellos, arrancarle las ropas, lamer las cicatrices de años de lucha, de sus viejas equivocaciones, las antiguas amantes y el más reciente altercado en el que él se hubiera enredado.

 ** _"¿Te lastimé demasiado, esta vez?"_** –el Cajún negó con el rostro, pero aún así lo golpeó.

 ** _"Me olvidaste de nuevo…"_**

 ** _"Yo…"_**

 ** _"Lo sé, lo sientes. Sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes, pero no estoy aquí por mí. Sino por él"_** –Remi coloca la mano herida sobre su vientre abultado, lo mira a los ojos y el color de la sangre regresa a ellos, junto con la protección propia de alguien que está a nada de convertirse en padre.

 ** _"¿Cuánto…?"_** –pregunta con precaución. Él debería recordar el tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor.

Fue en una habitación deslucida, sin ningún atisbo de calor o sensación de hogar.

Se encontraron de pronto en la carretera, luego de años de andar cada uno por su cuenta. El aroma de la nostalgia, el sabor de su sangre, la sensación de saberse iguales en un mundo repleto de extraños los enloqueció a ambos y antes de lo que pudieran razonar ya se estaban besando.

Se amaron, primero en la parte trasera de la camioneta que él había rentado y después en la habitación del hotel que encontraron al paso.

Si el Cajún tenía por costumbre tomar preservativos en ese momento los olvidó, en cuanto a él, ni siquiera lo pensó. Lo reclamó como suyo, en el mismo lugar de siempre y que no era otro más que en la unión del hombro izquierdo y el cuello. Por eso Remi llevaba siempre esas camisas de cuello alto, por eso la máscara de Gambito cubría hasta la zona de sus labios.

Se amaron hasta quedar reducidos a nada, hasta que las historias convergieron en una: La de ambos.

.

.

.

 ** _"¿Cuánto…?"_** –repitió el Cajún la pregunta con una inflexión que sugería que mejor comenzara a recitar una oración.

 ** _"Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, dónde estamos, por qué me fui?_** –Remi lo fulminó con la mirada pero se tranquilizó. Acarició de nuevo su vientre y él se aproximó lo suficiente para imitar la acción, desplegó su aroma de Alfa enlazado.

Con él, enlazado.

Remi acarició su mano, él la tomó en el interior de la suya y la besó con recato. No eran demasiado afectuosos entre ellos, todo el tiempo se estaban golpeando o follando así que era poco natural que tuvieran detalles de esa envergadura.

 ** _"Lo hiciste por el pequeño amour, tan pronto supe que estaba preñado volví a buscarte. En la mansión me recibieron peor que a un Bárbaro, gracias al Cielo el profesor ordenó que me dejaran entrar en tus aposentos._**

 ** _Estabas dormido, con un libro de pastas rojas sobre tu regazo y yo te desperté…"_**

 ** _"Besando mis labios"_** interrumpió.

 ** _"Te lo dije todo: las nauseas, la pérdida de peso, el apetito sexual y las ganas de yacer junto a ti, todo el maldito tiempo. Me besaste de nuevo, desnudaste mi cuerpo, inhalaste todo de mi, buscando vestigios de otros amantes. No había ninguno, sabes muy bien, que nunca ha habido ninguno. Planeamos estupideces: huir juntos, vivir juntos, volver a pelear juntos…"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las imágenes quebradizas por fin encajan en su memoria.

Muestran una escena de ellos dos juntos en esa misma casa. Estaban viendo la televisión, sentado uno en el regazo del otro cuando las noticias mostraron el rostro de uno de los hombres que estaba a favor de volver a experimentar con mutantes. Remi se asustó, pidió que apagara el televisor, sugirió que cambiaran su apariencia, ocultaran sus nombres, en última instancia consideró que cesaran el embarazo.

 ** _"¡Es que te has vuelto loco!"_**

 ** _"Si llamas locura al no querer que hagan con nuestro hijo, lo mismo que hicieron nosotros entonces la respuesta es, Si" "Estoy maldita y redomadamente loco"_**

 ** _"No dejaré que lo hagas"_**

 ** _"Y yo no dejaré que un inocente viva en un mundo donde será condenado antes de ser escuchado"_**

 ** _"Suenas igual que Magneto"_**

 ** _"¿Si? ¡Pues por algo se murió el desgraciado!"_**

 ** _"Remi…_**

 ** _"¿¡Qué!? Mon amour, por favor dime que tú también has pensado en lo peligroso que será para él, heredar nuestra maldición"_**

 ** _"Es un Don"_**

 ** _"Oh, no me quieras vender la misma basura que te metió Jean Grey en la cabeza, sabes que estamos malditos y que si esos sujetos lo encuentran, su vida transcurrirá en una jaula siendo estudiado cada maldito segundo de su prolongada existencia"_**

 ** _"Lo he pensado, mon couple. Y mi oferta para ti es, ir a buscarlos y asesinarlos"_**

 ** _"Los X-MEN jamás te dejarán asesinarlos"_**

 ** _"¿Quién dice que los buscaré?"_**

 ** _"Tú solo, no vas a ir"_**

 ** _"Sé cuidarme solo, Franchute"_**

 ** _"Sucederá lo mismo que la última vez"_**

 ** _"En absoluto, ya aprendí a cuidar mis espaldas"_**

 ** _"Logan…"_**

 ** _"Dije que iré, en tu estado tú no podrás detenerme, ni mucho menos venir conmigo"_**

 ** _"Júrame que volverás"_**

 ** _"Lo juro…"_**

Él no volvió ni ese mes, ni al siguiente. Al sumarse cuatro de su partida, Remi comenzó a buscarlo con ayuda de otros mutantes y usándose a sí mismo como carnada en medio de un montón de Centinelas.

Lo encontró, pero sólo los vestigios.

Logan ya se había ido, como solamente él sabía hacerlo. Destruyendo lo más que pudiera y siendo presa de un viejo adversario.

Le borraron la memoria, fue a mitad de ese procedimiento que su instinto Alfa se puso alerta, se convirtió en animal, escapó de sus captores y comenzó a deambular por las calles de Nueva Orleans, hasta llegar a su casa.

Fue ahí donde lo abordó, un par de horas de atrás, metiéndose como ladrón a través de la ventana y siendo recibido por el fulgor de sus navajas.

 ** _"Te lastimé…"_** –confesó Lobezno, volviendo a la tarea de acariciar su mano. Remi tenía múltiples heridas, pero ninguna era profunda o fulminante.

 ** _"Entonces, yo lo haré también…"_** –Logan cierra los ojos esperando alguna estocada, pero lo que el ladrón hace es confesar un detalle más de su condición.

 ** _"Como dije, mon amour. No vine a ti por mí, sino por él" "Mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermano, su cuerpo era frágil, demasiado parecido al mío, por eso me temo que llegado el momento, quizás yo…"_**

 ** _"No pienses eso"_**

 ** _"Es una realidad"_**

 ** _"Acabas de barrer el piso conmigo"_**

 ** _"La mayoría de los Omegas, somos un poco invencibles cuando nos encontramos en estado._**

 ** _La necesidad de proteger a nuestro vástago nos da sobrada fortaleza externa"_**

 ** _"No dejaré que te mueras"_**

 ** _"Esa decisión, jamás ha estado en tus manos. Somos el uno del otro, pero jamás hemos vivido atados el uno al otro" "Somos espíritus libres y cuando llegue el momento, sé que volveremos a separarnos"_**

 ** _"¿Me esperarás del otro lado?"_**

 ** _"Te he esperado todos estos años"_**

 ** _"Entonces que así sea"_**

.

.

.

Los meses restantes pasan, la amenaza a los mutantes jamás se acaba. Ellos cambian de país, ocultan sus identidades y también sus nombres, el embarazo se vuelve inminente, la cesárea se lleva a cabo en casa.

Garras que destilan sangre, cuerpos que se unen en íntimo abrazo, el llanto de un niño elevándose a lo alto y una promesa que algún día se volverá profesa.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _.Violette Moore._**


End file.
